Our reality
by Freakboy05
Summary: One teen's life is changed forever after a video game crosses over into reality. Major spoiler ahead. Rated M for future sexual content. Story tags: Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Video games, Romance.
1. The cupcake wasn't worth it

**Chapter 1: The cupcake wasn't worth it**

 _Author's note: I don't own SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT. All characters mentioned are owned by the creator's of Doki Doki Literature club, Team Salvato. Is it actually required to put these or is it just a thing authors do. Anyway write it in the reviews and let's start this story!_

 _Warning: Major spoilers ahead._

Now before I start telling you this story you need to understand one thing. I never meant for any of this to happen! I just downloaded a game my friend recommended to me! I never expected to care or have feelings for these characters! I never expected to cry as the credits rolled across the screen. Most of all... I never expected the game to be real.

In order to start the story I think I need to start at the beginning and when I mean the beginning I mean the very beginning. I was just sitting at my desk in school when my friend leaned over and started to whisper in my ear.

"Have you ever played Doki Doki Literature Club," he asked in mischievous voice.

"No...," I replied not sure what he was talking about.

"Well you should. Just remember while you're playing that Monika is the only girl for me," he said laughing.

After hearing what he said I could only assume that this game was some type of dating sim. I never liked them much but the way he said it was strange as if he had emphasised the word only. He also never seemed like the type of guy to play dating sims so there had to be something special about this one.

"What do you mean only," I asked.

"Nothing it's just that Sayori just hangs around too much," he said with the same sly voice.

This sentence stopped me dead in my thoughts. Combined with the previous sentence I quickly deduced that Monika had killed any other characters that existed and had made this "Sayori" commit suicide. Now I was interested. I had always been fond of yanderes ever since I had first played yandere simulator and after watching Mirai Nikki I was in love with Yuno Gasai. I turned around in my chair to face him with a sense of urgency.

"Where do I find this game," I asked.

"It's on steam for free," he told me.

I slightly cringed. I had never actually owned a steam account but I could easily make one and then download the game. I nodded my head and turned towards the teacher at the front of the class. My mind was in other places thinking about who Monika could be and how did she make Sayori commit suicide. When school was over I rushed to my house and threw my backpack against the door. I took out my laptop from it's case and turned it on.

When I was greeted by the familiar site of my lock screen I inserted my password to my account. I saw my background wallpaper for a mere second before quickly clicking on Google chrome. I don't know why I was so anxious to play this game but I knew if I didn't play this game I would regret it. I quickly typed steam into the search bar and clicked the first link that appeared. Once I had an account created I downloaded the launcher and launched the app. _(Add me on steam at Freakboy05)_

I downloaded the game and then started to read the description. The description struck me as odd. This game seemed so cheery from the name and pictures. Hell even the trailer looked straight out of a stereotypical visual novel! The only thing that put me on edge was the warning. The warning to not play if you are under 18 or suffered from mental illnesses.

When I started the game I was greeted by the same grim warning that was soon replaced with cheerful upbeat music and a bright pink background. I noticed four girls who I recognize from the trailer for the game. Yuri was the quiet raven haired girl with large breasts, Natsuki was the pink haired loli bait with the smallest breasts and a sour attitude, Sayori was the cheerful girl next door who had rather average breasts, and then there was Monika. Monika was the club president who had above average breasts but not to the point of Yuri's. I pressed the button to start a new game and began my experience.

When I was greeted with the enter name box I decided to joke around a bit. I named myself Ballsdeep69 _(Sao abridged reference)._ I didn't regret it once while playing the game. Every time one of the girls referred to me I had a slight laugh. No matter what the context was Ballsdeep68 was just too good to not laugh about. The very first line in the game I knew I had definitely made the right choice.

When I was greeted by my first poem I noticed something. There was no chibi for Monika and this was obviously the mechanic that decided which girl was picked the next day. I felt sad but then I remembered Sayori who seemed at least second best of the four, at this point I had forgotten anything I had heard about the game except for Monika was the best girl. I clicked the first word on the screen and saw a chibi Natsuki jump for joy. I realized that you had to choose the words that were about things the girls liked.

Cute and happy things for Natsuki, dark and elegant terms for Yuri, and friendly words for Sayori. I went through the twenty words with at least 13 for Sayori, 6 for Natsuki, and 1 for Yuri by misclicking. When the next day started I was excited and went through all of the dialogue. I went through the rest of the game and started to wonder when that 18+ thing was going to come in. I found out when Sayori started to act kind of weird.

Her poems were very depressing and when Monika went to talk to her she just left. After confronting her about it I found out that she had severe depression. I sat back unsure of what to do with this information. Continuing on with the story I got to choose who to work with. I first chose Monika because best girl you know? Then Natsuki and Yuri both started complaining about how she was already working with Sayori so I had to choose someone else. Just to piss them off I chose Sayori which they also objected too.

When I finally settled on Yuri the game proceeded as normal. After the project was complete we were confronted by Sayori outside of my house. During the normal emotional cutscene I professed my feelings for her and told her how much I cared for her. We shared an emotional embrace as tears streamed down her face.

I started the day off and didn't notice anything wrong. I only noticed something when I read the poem that Sayori had wrote. My character quickly rushed over to her house. When he arrived at her door I felt a chill go down my spine. Something was very wrong about this. My character, BallsDeep69, opened the door and was greeted of the sickening sight of Sayori hanging by her neck with a blue face and bloodied fingertips.

I almost vomited as the game suddenly started glitching and playing distorted music. When the game crashed I was almost grateful. I was confused though was that really how it ended. Was this what my friend was so excited about. I was honestly let down but what if this was only one possible ending I mean there were other girls and other routes I should check them all before just deciding that this game was bad.

I started the game with a new found sense of determination but then noticed something. This wasn't the same game I had left just moments ago. Where Sayori once stood was an abomination of graphics that combined all of the girls into one horrific monstrosity.

 _Well I'll be ending it here. Anyway don't get mad at me yet because I'm just providing some slight backstory to any of you who decided to say fuck spoilers and read this anyway. The real story will be in the third chapter and the second chapter will be all about act II. Anyway make sure to favorite/follow the story and my profile to stay tuned in on my latest works and updates. Leave a review of what you think and as always. See you later weebs! Ciao!_


	2. JUST MONIKA

**Chapter 2: JUST MONIKA**

 _Author's note: I don't own Doki Doki Literature club or any characters involved or related._

I looked at the screen in shock at what lay before my eyes. This wasn't the game that I had started with originally. I was so confused, could it be that my game had somehow become corrupted? I quickly opened up the game files to check but everything seemed normal. There was nothing out of place in the code it seemed that this was just how the game was supposed to run.

I laughed aloud. This game was very clever but I was ahead of it I knew exactly how it did it's little tricks. Even the fact that Sayori's character file was deleted was just a little bit of code. That got me interested though. What were in the other character files?

I searched through Natsuki's and then Yuri's. They both were very similar in how they had the sprites and the events to trigger certain phrases. It was just normal game stuff except for a side comment at the bottom of Yuri's to keep away from knives and on Natsuki's to make sure to feed. That was strange to say the least but was probably just an inside joke with Team Salvato. The only thing that I found the strangest was Monika's file.

Instead of the usual code in the file it just had the command of /run but didn't say what to run. There were multiple blank lines but at the end was a comment that read failed project, must delete before launching game. That made absolutely no sense. Why was she a "failed project"? Why was she in the game if she was supposed to have been deleted before launching?

The character files just opened another can of worms that I didn't want to get into so I just hit the return button and left the files open as I went back to the game. The game started off normally until the first time that Sayori's name appeared in the textbook. Instead of reading Sayori as it should have it read $ 3Aa)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)LOp and showed the malformed sprite I had seen at the title screen. After going through a couple lines of glitched text the game seemed to restart with all of Sayori's dialogue being deleted. As I went through this new dialogue I was confronted by Monika.

She was inviting me to the literature club just as Sayori had in the old version of the game. I realized what had happened I had chosen Sayori this was why she was deleted because Monika wanted to be the only girl left. I felt immediately pissed off. Everything that had happened to Sayori was because of Monika and I knew it! I loved yanderes but that was when they were targeting random girl that liked the M/C, I had actually cared about Sayori.

With this new information I went through the game spitefully. I chose Yuri just to see how Monika would fuck up her character and oh boy did Monika fuck up her character. In fact even worse than Sayori! She seemed hellbent on making sure that I didn't like any of the other girls no matter what. Yuri was a complete psycho with a fetish for sharp objects, and obsessive personality, and hyper realistic graphics sometimes replacing the normal ones.

Finally the day came where Yuri confessed in the same way that Sayori did. I held my mouse and slowly moved it to "I love you". I clicked and watched as Yuri completely dissolved into insanity. I watched her bring a knife out of who knows where and stab herself in the chest multiple times. This was just too much for me and I stared in shock at her dead body as text scrolled across the screen in bold gibberish.

Soon Natsuki arrived in the club room and threw up after seeing Yuri's still bloody dead body. She ran out of the club room and Monika walked through the door of the clubroom. Monika looked in shock before apoligizing to my character for staying there all weekend and that she must have caused some bug in the game's code. She then went into the files and I watched as she deleted the files for both Yuri and Natsuki before completely deleting anything she deemed unnesesarcy.

We sat in the class together as Monika looked at the screen.

"Uh well Hi... I didn't want it to turn out like this but umm you know...," she started off, "well that doesn't matter because your'e here with me and we're happy finally!" She went on to explain how she had found out that she was just a character and how once she found out she just felt lonely. Then the m/c showed up and she wanted to be with them but all of the other girls were in the way. So she had to delete them, which was fine, she insisted, because they weren't even real like the two of us, they were just scripts and code. We sat there for a while just looking at each other.

"Well don't worry I'll always have something new to talk about even if it takes me a while to think of it, so just hang tight," she smiled and we continued to sit in silence. At this point I was slightly pissed off this was the girl who had killed Sayori, and suicide was a very touchy subject for me, and had made me watch as Yuri stabbed herself, but something was off. She was right they were just scripts and code it wasn't as if she had done anything wrong. Right?

I sat there for what seemed like hours before realizing that the game wasn't going to end unless I did something. I got on the internet and searched for what to do and went to the first link that appeared. I had to delete her file just as she had deleted all of the others. If it had told me to do it before I would have done it immeadiltley but now I wasn't so sure. After she had repeated herself for the third time though I knew what I had to do.

Wait, what if I could trick the game? What if I could convince it that Monika was actually deleted? I created a folder on my desktop and named it M before taking Monika's file and placing it inside. She seemed to cry out in pain.

"Why?! Why did you delete me?! Do you hate me that much," she screamed "wait no you're right I shouldn't have done it. Don't worry I can still fix this just wait." I watched as the game was restored before the game ended. My plan had worked.

The game went on as it was coded with Sayori turning evil and "Monika" coming back to completely delete the game. As the credits rolled and heard Monika singing her song for me, to be honest, I cried. This may have been me getting too emotionally attached to a game but I had actually cared for all of them. One of my tears fell onto the computer and a pink spark jumped out which caused me to quickly jump back. After waiting for a while I determined that the computer was safe enough to return to and I shut it off.

With my memories still fresh in my brain I went to go get ready for the night. I would have to tell my friend how I had enjoyed the game and thank him for the recommendation in school tomorrow. I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers over my body. I stared at the ceiling before I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up I got ready for school.

At school I thanked my friend for showing me such a great game. The rest of the school day went as it normally would. The real trouble happened when I arrived home. When I started to unlock the door I felt a strange shiver run down my spine as if something bad was going to happen soon. I ignored it and went into my room, locking the door behind me.

When I walked through the door of my room I dropped all of my stuff in shock. Laying on my bed and typing on my laptop was the president from the game. Monika was in my house.

 _Did it get kind of cringy near the end? If it did I'm sorry but I guarantee if you stick around the rest of the story won't be like *shivers* that. Anyway make sure to leave a review and as always make sure to follow/favorite my story and profile to stay tuned for more projects. I will see you weebs later! Ciao!_


	3. When realities collide

**Chapter 3: When realities collide**

 _Author's note: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club. Sorry for not updating last week but without further ado let's start the story._

Now there are a few things that I would never expect to see when I walk into my room. Brendon Urie fighting Gerard Way while Patrick Stump bets with Tyler Joseph on which one will win would be just under seeing a video game character in real life. As I stood there with my jaw dropped Monika seemed to register that the door was opened and looked up from my laptop's screen.

"Oh hey there BallsDeep69," she said cheerfully.

"Uh y-you... h-here... me room," I could barely stutter a few words and this caused Monika to laugh. I hated being laughed at and immediately regained my senses.

"First of all my name isn't BallsDeep69 it's Jackson. Second of all why the hell are you in my room? Is this some kind of prank? Are there hidden cameras?" I dropped to the ground and tried to search the area for some sort of camera. Monika sat up from her reclined position and sat criss crossed.

"Are you done looking for cameras yet?"

"No hold on."

She continued to sit on my bed as I continued to search the room until I was convinced that there were no cameras in the room. I should've felt relieved but that only made me more freaked out. There was a girl in my room that shouldn't even exist. How are you supposed to process that?

"Now," she giggled.

"Yeah I think so," I said as I collapsed beside her and stared up at the ceiling while laying horizontally across the foot of my bed. She leaned over and her hair fell over my face which I brushed away with my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you 'Jackson'." She smiled at me and I couldn't hide the grin on my face. As weird as this was it was still awesome to know that there was an actual real life video game character in my room.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too Monika."

Monika laid beside me as we talked.

"So what were you doing on my laptop?"

"Well I was just researching your world and seeing what kind of stuff I would need."

"Like what?"

"Well apparently I need a 'birth certificate'."

"Well did you get one?"

"Yeah I just had to do a little bit of photo shopping and then I printed it out, it should pass for a real one to most people."

"That's good."

We stayed silent for a bit before I suddenly bolted up. Monika sat up with a concerned look as I freaked out.

"You can't be here," I said frantically "my sister will be home soon and then my mom and they won't believe that you're from a video game and they'll freak out and..."

Monika reached out her hand and placed it over my mouth to shut me up.

"Just let me deal with them," she said removing her hand.

Suddenly my thoughts flew to the events of the game. "Like you dealt with the other girls?"

Monika turned pale and looked away. I thought I could hear the sound of her crying.

"Look Monika I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. I know you did. You loved them and I... and I..." She couldn't finish the sentence and instead burst into more tears.

I didn't know how to respond so I just just wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay. That doesn't matter any more."

I said it but is that I really what I believe? Did I truly believe the lie that I had just told the girl crying in front of me?

 _Well sorry I didn't upload last week but I just didn't get much sleep at all so expect this to be back again next week. Make sure to follow and review. I will see you weebs next time! Ciao!_


	4. Remember to only have one Waifu

**Chapter 4: Remember to only have one waifu**

 _Author's note: Don't worry Monika hasn't deleted me I just became bored with fanfic so I stopped but now I'm bored of stopping so this might become a regular thing again I don't know. Doki Doki is owned by Team salvato not me._

As I tried to comfort the crying girl that sat on my bed I heard the front door to my apartment open.

"Shit that's probably my sister," I said as I tried to bring Monika to a standing position.

Monika stopped crying for a second and looked confused before I shoved her into my closet and slammed the door. Just in time as my bedroom door swung open to reveal my younger sister.

"Hey loser was that crying I heard are you saaaaaad," she said in an obviously fake caring tone.

"Don't start anything you can't finish Sarah you know I can beat your ass without even trying," I threatened.

"You wouldn't I would tell Mom," She said but I could tell that she was afraid.

"Well do you want to test that theory," I took a step towards her.

She didn't say anything but she quickly went to her room and closed the door. That should deal with that problem for about 15 minutes before she eventually either forgets my threat or decides to be brave. I opened the door to my closet and saw Monika sitting with a few knocked over hangers and clothes on top of her. I helped her brush the clothes off and she stood up and walked out of the closet.

"Listen Monika I would love to talk with you but we can't do it here," I said quitely so my sister wouldn't hear.

"Then where?"

"There's a Mcdonalds that I go to with my friends pretty often just follow me and I'll show you."

"Ok. So it's a date then?"

I didn't respond instead I cracked open my bedroom door to check for my sister. When I determined the coast was clear I grabbed my wallet, keys, and the computer bag, in case we needed it. I grabbed Monika's hand and led her to the front door and opened it.

"I'm going to Mcdonalds if Mom asks where I am," I said as I walked out.

"Mom said you're not allowed to go!"

"I don't care."

I closed the door behind me and locked it and started walking to where Monika was standing a few feet away.

"Ready," I asked.

"Yeah."

I led her past my highschool and the supermarket and we finally arrived at the Mcdonalds. When we got there I walked up to the counter to place my usual order. You can't figure out how a video game character suddenly came to life on an empty stomach. I looked at Monika and asked her if she wanted anything but she said she was fine. When the order was placed I went to go sit at a table.

"Ok so tell me everything that you remember," I said as we sat across from each other.

"Ok. Well my "game" wasn't really meant to be a game it was supposed to be a simulator, created by the government, to determine how people would react in difficult situations. This was known as Project Salvation or as the team liked to call themselves Team Salvato. They decided to create artificial intelligences into a virtual world and test them by putting them into various difficult situations. One of the designers thought it would be funny if it had an anime theme to it so they designed us as japanese school girls. Got all of that?"

"Yeah I think so continue."

"Ok so I was created as the first test subject but as they were designing my code a lightning bolt struck the tower and electrocuted the computer and somehow gave me sentience. For the next few months I helped the developers design the code for the other three girls. We worked hard but we couldn't achieve the perfect sentience I had but we came very close. The girls couldn't feel emotion but they were programmed to respond as if the understood and were capable of solving difficult problems in creative ways. One night I decided to do a bit of extra work to surprise the team and I accidentally stumbled upon a secret code that was laced into each girl's core."

 _I'm ending it here because I feel like if I put too much of an exposition dump then you guys would be uninterested but I feel that the exposition is needed to understand the rest of the story so yeah. Next chapter will be a continued conversation between Monika and Jackson but more of a flashback than a conversation so yeah. I hope you guys are entertained and I'm sorry I was gone for so long. If you haven't already make sure to follow/favorite myself and the story and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!_


End file.
